Friends And Family Reunite Part 1
Part 1 After the battle with Frieza and Krieza. The gang heads to Mewni and begins to confront the Tengu Tribunal on the planet and they also find out their plan to free the Overlord by using the body of Globgor, The king of the Monsters who on Earth was rumored to be the commander of the Five Mystics and the direct second in command of the Overlord. The Tribunal and Toffee attack Butterfly Castle and Star reunites with Marco and joins the gang as they save Mewni from the Evil Ninja Army before they free Globgor and use him with the Five Mystics to free the Overlord. Henry and the gang were also reunited with each other and their families everyone soon started celebrate that the battle against Frieza, Thanos, Darkseid and Krieza is finally over and they only have to now worry about the Tengu Tribunal. Meanwhile at Mewni everyone was thanking Ray Henry and their other teammates for saving them everyone clapped loudly and louder then before. Then after the reuniting Toffee, Minyak and the Tengu Tribunal then attack the throne room as the gang gets themselves ready for the final battle against the villainous evil ninja army. Garmadon then fights Kai, Shredder fights Leonardo, Deathstroke fights Robin, Willy Mackley fights Billy Lee, Terry Silvers fights Daniel LaRusso, Master Chen fights Gohan, Red Skull fights the Avengers, Dr. Minyak fights Captain Man as Kid Danger fights Toffee. Star and the others fight Bebop, Rocksteady, Rahzzar, Fish Face, Snapjaw, Polarblood, Rasticore, Bane, Ravager, Terra, Joker, Riddler, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, Jeff, Williams, Linda, Rowper, Clouse, Dr. Octopus, Green Goblin, Venom, Carnage, Rhino, Shocker, Electro, Vulture, Abomination, Zemo, Whiplash, Mandarin, Sabertooth, Winter Soldier, Kaira Garmadon, Jason Garmadon, The Doom Gang soldiers, The Foot Clan soldiers, The Shark Army (Doom Gang sub-divison), Bane's allies, The Black Warriors with their criminal, delinquent, terrorist and assassin allies, Students of Cobra Kai, Part 2 The Purple Dragons, The Annacondrai Cultists and HYDRA agents with the help of HIVE five and Ludo's Army. Then King River gets into battle with the baddies as he defeats Minyak's army of St. Olga Security robots. Then Star Butterfly summons Tom and Pony head to help everyone fight the baddies and save her home. Buff Frog joins as he helps Star and the others save the monster citizens of Mewni from the wrath of Ludo's Monster thugs as Ludo is slapping his wand on his pet spider trying to chant a spell. Then Minyak then steals the wand of the Butterfly family and sumons a portal for his army of robot guards to head to Earth. Minyak enters a giant oil reserve in Libya which is guarded by Gaddafi Loyalists with Serbian, German, Bulgarian, Turkish, Iraqi, Hungarian, Romanian, Russian, Chinese and Thai mercenaries with Islamic Terrorists and Italian Mafia Thugs as robot guards were being transported into the oil reserve. The heroes barge into the oil reserve as they fight the baddies. Then the heroes confront Minyak who has the crystalized Globgor being lowered into a shallow pool of molten metal. Kid Danger, Leonardo, Captain Man, Kai and Gohan try to fight Minyak who then summons the aid of Cell. Gohan easily beats Cell and then helps the gang confront Minyak and his army of evil. They fight the baddies and win, as they also destroyed the oil reserve as Minyak with his robot guard and mercenary army escape with Globgor's crystalized form. The baddies jump into a chopper as they accidently drop Globgor's body in the sands of Libya.Then the heroes return are hailed as heroes by the Mewnians who decorate them with medals. The heroes leave Mewni to Star's dismay. Then the portal is accidently destroyed by Glossrak who claims it was the toilet. Then the heroes then happily stay on Mewni until they find a way to escape and also find out who pranked them.